


I ship Crackle and Julia with Carmen too but where's Waldo?!

by KingFranPetty



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover Pairings, F/M, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: How dare you?This is a joke but I am disappointed.
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Waldo (Where's Waldo?)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I ship Crackle and Julia with Carmen too but where's Waldo?!

Hello Carmen Sandiego Fandom, you don't know me but I know you. It's come to my attention that you have zero Waldo x Carmen Sandiego. This is a sin against God but I understand that you must be busy. Julia and Graham exist and therefore have a first seating. I as a multi shipper get that some people just don't ship things, I'm not so bold as to assume Waldo is on anyone's mind ever. Yet all the same, I play this game because that's what I'm about. There's nothing for this ship here so I must fill that gap.

Here are some reasons you should ship Waldo x Carmen Sandiego.

\- They are both red.

\- They are the most easily spot able people who somehow disappear no matter how much they stand out.

\- Waldo is a fairly normal if not silly guy, he's unconnected to the angst that ruins or deeply harms every relationship Carmen ever had.

\- Carmen deserves a cartoony dude who keep up with her cloak and dagger without making him at risk of being mind controlled by the evil leagues of evil. (What the heck V.I.LE gotta do? Find Waldo? Good Luck Wile E. Coyote!)

\- I feel like Ivy and Zack would like him and given he's basically a Nomad for as far I'm aware, Shadowsan will be able to tolerate him as he's probably one of very few people in that group who can be quiet. Not only be quiet but be quiet and enjoy the quiet.

\- You know that problem where Carmen has to leave whoever she loves to complete her mission and go to another country? Not as much of a problem when the person in question is always showing up in ridiculous places that he shouldn't be in.

\- Want Angst? Make your own and suffer.

\- It's like dropping Daffy Duck into a James Bond movie as the love interest, who doesn't want to see that?

\- Who doesn't want to make jokes about finding each other? It's sappy and cute.

\- Joke, Waldo trans headcanon. It's fun.

\- Domestic Julia, Waldo, Carmen AU

\- I think Julia would like a guy who's funny and has a lot of stories, tho I suggest they not date. Being friends with your girlfriend's boyfriend is fine.

\- It's Crack, need I say more?

\- It's fun. Okay? I'm having fun.

\- They trade clothes to fool the bad guys.

\- There's no way he'll realize any of the spy stuff going on which is funny in a way.

\- Carmen is just a fun person. It's cool to see the things she does.

\- Toon x Hot Lady.

\- Nerd x Hot Action Lady.

\- Unlike Player and Shadowsan, Waldo is probably around the same age as Sandiego. I know you wackos ship that. If you are shipping that for Art Reasons, I understand. Otherwise, what the heck? Player is child and Shadowsan raised her.

\- Art Reasons.

\- It'd be a fun but horrible plot twist if Waldo was working for whatever is left of Vile.

\- There's actually a song shipping Waldo and Carmen Sandiego by maybe an indie band but I don't know  
which that's good. I want someone to make an amv of it on YouTube so I can like it.

\- Joke, Mime Bomb was Waldo this whole time and he's working against V.I.LE from the inside.

I'm done.

The End.


End file.
